


TWGH interception

by bukalay



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), RWBY
Genre: Gen, I wrote this story, XD, XDF, and its premiere., to, to celebrate RWBY Volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Tadashi and his team, Team TWGH, along with Fred and Hiro arrive at the moment before Cinder has launched her arrow to Pyrrha's chest.Will Pyrrha's death be averted at the sacrifice of someone or is she destined to die?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate RWBY Volume 4's premiere, I wrote this crossover story between Big Hero 6 and RWBY. It is set at the last episode.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Pyrrha Nikos decided that to be her last sentence.

"Yes." Cinder Fall replied as she narrowed her eyes.

Cinder began to conjure a bow and arrow and aimed them at her kneeling opponent. She loaded the arrow to her bow and drew it back towards her. She was about to release the arrow, pierce her opponent's chest and release it when someone shouted.

"Now!"

Two yellow disks and two rocket fists flew fast towards her. The rocket fists destroyed the arrow completely even after it deformed and reformed. The yellow disks obliterated her bow and disintegrated it into pieces of glasses.

Then a dustball dropped in front of Cinder and covered the entire area with red smoke.

"Hiro, Baymax, Honey tend to Nikos!" Tadashi ordered. "Wasabi, Gogo, Fred with me."

"On it!" Everyone affirmed.

"Team TWGH." Cinder stated. "I was wondering why your team didn't participate in the Vytal Festival tournament." She idly stated.

The woman began to manipulate the wind in an attempt to clear the area of smoke. Fred immediately fired a shot and ignited the red dust into a fiery explosion. Cinder was able to shield herself from the dust-powered explosion, as did everyone else via the small robots forming a dome that surrounded them.

"Honey, Hiro get Nikos to safety!" Tadashi

"Right!" Hiro and Honey replied in Unison.

Baymax bowed down and carried the downed Nikos towards a safe place in the area, with Hiro and Honey following him. He also sneaked a glance at the battle going on, readying his own set of bots to defend everyone he's with.

Cinder's eyes began to be surrounded with flames as she formed several glass shards near her and fired them in different directions. She didn't let up and continued firing. It was interesting to note that all her fireballs missed the big dragon circling the school.

Wasabi and Fred were able to evade them while Gogo used her discs to shield herself. Tadashi made use of the microbots attached to his body and formed a big shield around him. Hiro used his own set of microbots to shield himself, Baymax, Honey and Pyrrha.

"Puppetry, a useful semblance." Cinder commented as she began forming glass icicles in the air.

"Gogo! UFO!" Tadashi shouted.

"On it!" Gogo shouted back.

Gogo threw two of her discs and destroyed a lot of the enemy's conjured projectiles. As soon as the discs returned to her, she threw them again in a different direction and destroyed another set glass icicles floating in the air.

"Fred! OHP!" Tadashi prompted.

"Roger that!" Fred replied.

Fred began to conjure a very huge blue figure in monstrous size. It was like a very big projection that showed a monster, it looked like a monstrous Grimm no one has seen before. He then willed the aura construct to destroy and smash all the remaining floating glasses.

Cinder growled as her projectiles were destroyed. She opted to use her maiden powers and began to propel herself with the fire under her feet and initiated a barrage of fireballs at every direction. At the same time, she raised her left hand and a whirlwind began to form.

The said whirlwind picked up a lot of light materials from leaves to pieces of paper.

As soon as the picked up light materials were floating, they began to freeze and become a heavy materials that Cinder threw at them as a barrage of projectiles.

"Honey! Dome!" Wasabi yelled.

"Right!"

Honey pressed a few buttons on her purse and produced to dustballs. She threw one above her and the other at Wasabi's general direction. Two average sized domes appeared and intercepted the barrage of projectile's line of fire.

As soon as the barrage of frozen projectiles let up, the dome disintegrated into particles in the air, at the same time, two rocket fists were fired and were on their way to the Fall maiden.

Cinder was able to deflect one of the fists and evade the other. Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate another pair of projectiles to come her way. The said projectiles were Gogo's discs and they hit her right on her stomach.

Cinder silently grunted as was knocked down to the floor.

Cinder fall stood right back up and blew away any light material near her with such force that they could be counted as projectiles.

Tadashi and Hiro both erected a shield of microbots and defended their allies from the maiden's assault. Honey converted her handbag into a shoulder mounted canon and began firing explosive dust balls in the air.

Sadly they were immediately incinerated. This proved to be a good distraction as Wasabi ignited both of his swords and Fred summoned a giant Ursa and both charged at Cinder. Wasabi delivered a flurry of flaming slashes to the maiden's torso as the projected Ursa defended Wasabi from the enemy's retaliation strike and attacked on its own.

Cinder was doing well Wasabi and Fred. She just singlehandedly deflected and defended every slash and strike against her, while she wasn't able to land a hit on the two men, she could just wait for a few more moments and she can overpower everyone.

Hiro and Tadashi let down their barriers and managed to sneak a look below.

What they saw were two girls fighting a lot, and a lot of Grim. The brothers saw the two girls nod at each other as white glyphs appeared on the side of the tower. The girl in red cape ran to the tower they were on and scaled the walls through the glyphs, made by the girl in white, a Schnee.

Realization dawned on Tadashi as what the Schnee was planning. She planned to take every Grim below all on herself.

"Flood of Grim Below!" Tadashi yelled.

"On it!" Honey yelled back as she closed her eyes.

Honey activated her semblance as she and her bag began to glow honey. She was infusing her pent up negative emotions into one dustball. A few moments later she aimed at the nearby forest and fired a lone glowing dustball.

Unsurprisingly, well to the members of Team TWGH, Hiro and Fred, the grim sensed the negative emotion and followed the dustball to the forest.

The Schnee and the girl in red arrived on top of the tower and was greeted by Pyyrha's vulnerable form.

Tadashi nodded at both Honey and Gogo as he approached the lying form of Pyrrha Nikos.

"Don't worry." Tadashi stated. "She was shot on her ankle which made her feet unable to support her weight." He continued as he kneeled next to Pyrrha and activated his semblance.

Pyrrha's minor wounds began to heal as she and Tadashi glowed white.

"Tadashi?" Hiro questioned as he erected a wall of bots behind Tadashi, in order to protect his brother, as the big robot stood guard in front of everyone not fighting.

"I'm fine Hiro." Tadashi reassured his younger brother. "You need to boost everyone here. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded as he too joined the fray.

"You girls stay by Nikos's side." Tadashi ordered.

"But we can help!" Ruby insisted.

"No." Tadashi stated sternly. "You just fought a lot of Grim below." He explained as he glowed white. "Besides you girls need to guard your friend right?" He finished with a question but didn't leave any room for argument.

Cinder was having difficulty defending herself against a full team of senior hunters in training with the added strength of the team leader of Team TWGH's little brother and the addition Ozpin granted their team.

But Cinder continued to stall everyone. A punch was dodged, a projectile was deflected, a dustball incinerated. She kept this moves for a few moments as she knew her own pawns would arrive.

Cinder was indeed right to stall as Mercury Black had arrived.

"I knew it!" Gogo snarled. "His legs wasn't broken at all." She hissed. "He's mine."

Gogo wheeled herself towards Mercury and threw her discs at the new arrival.

Mercury dodged the projectiles and dashed towards the girl who challenged him. He did a back flip and delivered a kick to the woman's chin. He then ducked and performed a sweep.

Gogo was able to defend herself from the kick to her chin but was completely caught off guard at the sweep. She wheeled herself upright and glared at her opponent.

"You'll pay for that." She hissed as she threw one of her discs at him and wheeled towards him. She converted the wheel on her hand to a scimitar and performed circular slashes with her blade. The shield returned to Gogo and managed to hit the back of Mercury's head.

Mercury felt disoriented at the hit towards his head. He shook his head and glared at his opponent.

"Nice." Mercury smirked.

Gogo opted to glare at her enemy as she wheeled towards him and began another set of slashes.

A few moments later, Fred suddenly began to attack Honey.

"Fred! That's Honey" Wasabi shouted.

"What do you mean?!" Fred yelled. "I'm attacking the floating lady!" Fred informed his teammates as he brandished his flamethrower and fired.

"Crap!" Hiro cursed as he willed the microbots to immediately grab Honey and put her away from flames. "What do you see?" He asked.

"The floating lady dodging my flames." Fred answered as he gave chase to Honey.

"Hey! What's happening?!" Gogo shouted as she turned her head towards her friends.

"I don't think you have the time to worry about your friends." Mercury appeared in front of Gogo and kicked her stomach.

"Damn you!" Gogo hissed as she blocked another kick coming to her face with her shield.

"Fred! That's Honey you're attacking." Wasabi shouted as he dodged a fireball from Cinder.

"Wasabi, we'll cover you." Tadashi stated as he dashed towards his friend with fiery swords. "Use your semblance on him, tell us what's wrong." He ordered as he erected a wall of microbots and converted his polestaff into dual machine guns.

Tadashi fired lots and lots of dust rounds at Cinder, as he covered for Wasabi while Hiro's attacking Cinder up front, Honey's dodging Fred's attacks and Gogo got herself occupied by Mercury.

"Something's wrong alright." Wasabi reported.

"What is?"

"I told you guys!" Fred's voice interrupted Wasabi's train of thought. "I'm right. That is definitely the floating lady." He concluded. "I've got her cornered, let me finish this." He suggested as he conjured a giant Beowolf behind him.

"No Fred don't!" Everyone shouted.

"Shit!" Hiro cursed. "Someone knock him out quick!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the conjured Beowolf disappeared and Fred was knocked out.

As soon as Fred's body met the ground, behind him was the Schnee, panting for breath.

Weiss soon found herself on her knees due to the exhaustion she felt. She was fighting Grim at the fairgrounds, she also fought Atlas Robots and she had just fought another set Grim below the tower.

"Weiss!" The girl in red literally dashed towards her partner leaving Baymax to guard Pyrrha.

"I'm fine Ruby." Weiss reassured her partner. "I just knocked out the guy about to attack his teammate." She explained. "It was really weird that he started attacking his friend." She shared.

"Just like Yang!" Ruby's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"As I was saying before, Fred's aura was abnormal." Wasabi nodded at the girls and faced Tadashi. "It's like someone was manipulating his perception." He hypothesized.

"Acuity." Cinder stated as she formed a glass wall and broke it, throwing broken glass in Hiro's direction.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled as he tried to reach out to his hand.

A red streak that was trailed with rose petals dashed towards Hiro. Ruby dashed towards the youngest person in the area and carried him to his older brother.

Before anyone could even thank and compliment Ruby from saving Hiro, Emerald revealed herself and began attacking the group. She fired a barrage of dust bullets at them.

Weiss didn't waste a single moment and began attacking the girl with dual pistols. She dodged the rain of dust bullets with the use of her glyphs and immediately got close to her opponent.

Emerald was taken off guard at the gutsy move made by the Schnee. She took a few hits to her torso from Weiss's Myrtenaster before she was able to lower the blades situated on her pistols.

As soon as the blades were lowered, she began to trade blows with the Schnee. She parried several piercing strikes from Weiss and traded with slashes towards the scarred girl. Emerald jumped and used her semblance to hide herself from the Schnee.

"Guys! I can't see her!" Weiss shouted.

"She's above you!" Honey yelled as she fired a dust ball at Cinder.

Weiss nodded as she formed a glyph under her and dodged Emerald's attack at the last second.

"Tch." Emerald muttered under her breath.

"Emerald use your semblance on everyone!" Mercury yelled as he dodged a scimitar to the face.

"You know that leaves me nauseating!" Emerald yelled back as she dashed towards the Schnee for umpteenth time. "And if it fails, I'm a sitting duck!" She put a foot on her point and attacked her opponent.

Ruby, Hiro and Tadashi teamed up against Cinder. Tadashi fired dust bullets at the Fall maiden as the youngest persons in the group alternated their attacks. Ruby implemented the hit and run and struck twice strategy as Hiro used his microbots to attack from a safe distance.

Honey carried Fred towards where Pyrrha's unconscious body laid. She carefully laid Fred's body besides Nikos.

Honey set her canon on the floor and gave her friends little assistance in their fights. She provided distraction for Gogo by firing fire dustballs that light up within a time limit. She provided cover for Tadashi, Hiro and Ruby by firing a regular dustball at Cinder in between the strikes made by the three.

As the battle raged on, Pyrrha had regained consciousness and saw that a lot of people were fighting Cinder. She was horrified to know that the murderer had allies of her own and were fighting Ruby and Weiss.

"Ugh." Pyrrha groaned.

"I suggest you not to stand up." The robot spoke up.

That was when she noticed the robot standing before her.

"Your ankle has been struck." The robot offered. "Which renders you unable to stand on your feet."

Pyrrha ignored the robot and tried to stand up anyway, only for her to be on her to stumble down. She would have collapsed to the floor had the robot not caught her mid-fall.

By this time, Honey had noticed Pyrrha attempting to stand up once more.

"I suggest you heed the robot's input Ms. Nikos." Honey spoke up. "He was made to do this sort of thing." She offered a smile at the fallen Mistrali champion.

"B-but." Pyrrha wanted to object but the mere difficulty of standing was a very compelling argument.

Honey continued giving support to her allies to at least give them a winning chance.

"Enough!" Cinder yelled as a blast of aura knocked everyone down, including Mercury and Emerald.

Cinder's eyes were glowing in a fire-like pattern as shards of glass appeared in front of her at a single gesture, the glass shards were firing at every direction nonstop. Mercury and Emerald had long abandoned their respective fights and concentrated on dodging their leader's barrage of attacks.

Gogo retracted her scimitar insider her wheel and used both wheels as a pair of shields to protect herself from the flying glass shards. Hiro and Tadashi erected a large wall, combining their sets of microbots protecting themselves, along with Ruby, Weiss and Wasabi from the barrage glass shards. Honey erected to layers of walls of dust to protect herself and Pyrrha from the attacks.

Cinder's eyes narrowed. She started floating a few more feet in the air as wind started to gather around her. Storm clouds gathered above her the sound of thunder roared.

Emerald and Mercury cautiously went behind Cinder and stood there, not wanting to incur their leader's wrath.

Cinder raised her hands and did a swiping motion downward and lightning struck the dome made of microbots. Another lightning struck and incinerated the dome of dust that Honey erected.

As everyone's defenses fail, so did they. Everyone's aura levels were at critical levels, they couldn't even activate their auras to do some minor healing and defend themselves from their opponents attack.

"Too bad." Cinder stated as she smirked. "Fighting seriously to defend the school they love." She approached the two people that were near her, the brothers. "Poor, poor souls, thrust into a war they have nothing to do with." She stated as she picked Hiro up by the collar of his shirt.

"Hiro!" Tadashi groaned as he tried to stand up to save his younger sibling.

"Why must you insert yourselves to something you don't have much involvement." Cinder continued her speech as she picked Tadashi too by his collar.

Cinder put the brothers down on the floor then formed a bow and two arrows. She loaded the arrows at the same time and aimed at the brothers.

The brothers just glared at Cinder defiantly. It's all they can do after all. Their aura levels were at critical levels, they couldn't heal themselves even if they wanted to.

"Tadashi!"

"Hiro!"

Yells for the brothers' names rang in the area as the rest of team TWGH watched helplessly as they leader and their surrogate little brother was about to be killed right before their eyes.

Pyrrha was able to sit up and see the brothers about to be killed by the Fall maiden. She can't help but feel guilty that she had dragged the seniors to her problems. She can't help but think that it should be her under the Fall maiden's mercy.

"No, no, no!" Pyrrha yelled as her semblance activated and moved _her_ towards the brothers. She attracted herself to the brothers' armor and replaced them.

As the arrow was fired, one arrow missed and the other hit Pyrrha's chest.

Ruby and Weiss were knocked down, by the time they raised their heads, the scene that met them was Pyrrha glowing orange and disintegrated into orange particles and scattered to the wind.

Weiss's reaction was to cover her hand in surprise as tears fell from her eyes.

"Pyrrhaaaaaa!" Ruby yelled as white - _silver -_ light came out of her eyes.

The dragon grim that was circling the tower as the fight raged on, had perched itself to the side of the tower and was directly hit by the silver-y light Ruby let out.

"WHAT?!" Cinder managed to yell.

Everything went white.

* * *

 

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR TEACHERS!" A voice yelled at someone. "What if someone else died in that?!" The voice continued. "What If lost him again?! What would you have done?!"

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi groaned as he sat up straight.

"Oh Tadashi! Tadashi you're awake!" A brown haired woman immediately hugged the boy who just woke up. "You're awake." She repeated.

"Ugh, people are trying to sleep." Hiro whined as he sat up on the bed.

"You boys are awake." Cass exclaimed as he hugged his boys but a few moments later she immediately pulled the brothers' ear downwards. "What were you two knuckleheads thinking?!" She yelled.

"We're sorry Aunt Cass." The brothers' apologized. "We love you."

"And I love you too." Cass huffed as she glared at Glynda Goodwitch.

"And you." Cass pointed at the teacher. "You were supposed to protect the students! They're in-training for pete's sake!" Cass ranted.

"Ms. Hamada, I assure you, we were trying our best to protect the students." Glynda explained.

"Yeah, the number of casualties seem to disagree." Cass glared.

"Aunr Cass, calm down. Please." Tadashi begged as he hugged his aunt. "It was our choice to fight." He explained. "But we still failed."

"On the contrary Mr. Hamada." Glynda countered. "Your efforts weren't for naught." She continued. "The big dragon grim that was circling around the school has been frozen."

"That was Ms. Rose's doing." Tadashi countered. "After silver light, courtesy of Ms. Rose, invaded our senses, all of us blacked out." He recounted the events. "I assume that's what froze the dragon Grimm." He ended with a speculation.

"I see." Glynda nodded.

"By failed, I meant about Ms Nikos." Tadashi continued his explanation. "We were there to save Ms. Nikos's life but she ended up dying anyway." He curled his hand into a fist.

"Oh Tadashi." Cass immediately hugged her eldest nephew.

"What about Baymax?" Hiro questioned.

"Your robot is okay." This time it was Ironwood who spoke. "In fact it was your robot that had brought all of you down from the destroyed tower." He added. "I must commend the creator, he did an impeccable job at first aid." He complimented. "There's one thing he won't divulge, it's the identity of the perpetrator."

"Thank goodness." Tadashi and Hiro sighed in relief. "He's okay."

* * *

 

While Ruby and what's left of Team JNPR travelled to Mistral. Team TWGH and Fred assisted Glynda Goodwitch in Vale and Hiro's back in their home, studying at a combat school, despite his protests.


End file.
